


And nothing could ever change that

by aaron_dingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, cute robert, robron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaron_dingle/pseuds/aaron_dingle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>robert confessing his love for aaron (again) to liv</p>
            </blockquote>





	And nothing could ever change that

"Whats a soul mate" Liv, out of the blue, asks while engulfing endless rounds of toast like the ganite she is; as Aaron would say.  
"Why? Found yourself a boyfriend" Robert winks, although to Liv it must look more like a twitch as its 7am in the morning and Robert is not yet functioning properly.  
"No its for a project" She says, a proud grin on her face as this must be the first time in months shes shown any intrest in school work outside of thoes four walls.

"Well its like a bestfriend..." Robert thinks of Aaron and all the times where he'd shown robert more care and overall friendliness than he was due. Made him think he was infact a somewhat likable person, despite constantly being told otherwise. It made Robert feel worth something, that Aaron saw a friend in him. 

"... But more" Aaron wasnt just a friend, they didnt treat eachother like 'just friends'. Do friends run comforting hands down your body whilst tangled up in bed together, followed by secret kisses you'd both think about for the rest of the day? No. Friends dont find absolute satisfaction in doing even the littlest things with you, like shopping for bread and milk. Robert did. Aaron was definitley more than a friend. 

"Its the one person in the world who knows you better than anyone else" And Aaron did. He knew Robert like the back of his hand; knew when he was upset, worrried, tired. He knew how to cheer Robert up, without fail. Just his presense made Robert feel better, although he would never tell him this. It worked both ways too, Robert knew Aaron better than he knew himself. Knew he loved to be comforted, although wouldnt admit it himself. He loved the simple things in life, he was easily satisfied! 

"That someone who makes you a better person" Everything Aaron was motivated Robert. He wanted to be the kind of person Aaron would be proud to talk to his friends about. He looked at him, and saw someone worth changing his whole life around for, just to see him happy. And Robert did that.

"No, actually they dont make you a better person. You do that yourself" Ever since Robert fianly let himself admit Aaron was the man he loved, he tried. He was going to become the man Aaron had dreamed of. He wanted to be all Aaron would ever want and need. And he was slowly becoming that, he knew by the way people treated him. The village no longer looked at Robert like he was a big bad villain, instead, they gave him warm smiles. Greeted him, offered him drinks in the pub. And he felt good, it felt good to be included, he thought. He had Aaron to thanks, he learned from the best.

"A soulmate is someone you carry with you forever" At this point, Robert can safely say he couldnt see himself without Aaron by his side. He didnt even want to think about it. He made Robert happy, thats all he ever wanted to be really. Now he was truly happy, he never wanted to let that go. So he'll hold onto Aaron for as long as he'll have him, hopefully forever.

"It's the one person who knew you, accepted you" Robert had done bad things, admittedly. He wouldnt deny this. He knew he didnt deserve anyones love, but Aaron saw something in him. Although Robert didnt know what, he was glad he did. Aaron was the only person who had ever really accepted Robert for who he truly was. He never thought being accepted was an option, even from a young age. The only person he ever needed to be accepted by, his dad, sent him away. Ever since then, he never thought it would be possible. So he pretended to be someone else, until he met Aaron. He had never had to pretend with him, he could be himself. That was one of the reasons he liked to spend all his time with him, it made Robert feel like Robert again. 

"Throughout your life you will meet someone who is unlike any other" And Aaron was truly one of a kind. He was a moody, whiney, messy, stereotypical young man. Drunk a lot, eats a lot. Fights with just about anybody, say one word and he'll be in a strop. But underneath, he was fragile. He had been broken, many times. He was emotional, more than most. He had thoughts in his brain only himself and Robert knew about. But despite all the hurt and pain Aaron had been through, he always came out on top. He had a heart of absolute pure gold, a soul so beautiful. He cared for everyone, even if they didnt deserve it. Robert didnt know how he did it, but Aaron was the most selfless person. And his was strong. Most of all. The strongest person Robert knows. And he will be forever proud of Aaron. 

"You could talk to this person for hours, and never get bored" He cant even count the amount of hours he and Aaron have had pointless discussions about nothing whilst laying in bed. All pillow talk and sweetness. But sometimes, when they got deep into discussion, Robert saw how Aarons eyes lit up. He was a smart boy, so much knowledge. One day, he hopes Aaron writes a book of his thoughts. He would be his number one fan.

"A soulmate is probably the most important person you will ever meet" Robert is sure of this. The impact Aaron has had on his life, turned it upside down and put it back together perfectly again. Aaron changed everything. Aaron was everything. He proved to Robert that he can be loved, he can be cared for. Aaron showed Robert a side of life he never thought he would ever see. The living side of life. Before, Robert was merley alive. He was breathing, walking and talking. But he wasnt happy. Until Aaron. 

"People think a soulmate is a perfect fit" They arent. He and Aaron. They couldnt be anymore different if they tried. But they worked, they worked so well. They balanced eachother out, despite the fights and arguments, they were okay. And they would continue to be the best thing to happen to eachother.

"And no matter what happens, you will always love them" If there was one thing Robert was sure of, its that he loves Aaron. He loves Aaron more than he has ever loved anything, he would give him anything. Robert would give Aaron his whole life if he asked him too. Robert was pretty selfless himself, when it came to his Aaron. He protects him with his whole being. It sometimes scares him, how much love he has for Aaron. It scares him that, maybe one day he'll leave. And be left with all this love, and no Aaron to give it to. But for now, he will prove it to him. Robert spends his life proving to Aaron that he loves him. Not just via words, but by small chaste kisses while theyre sitting in their own little 'Aaron and Robert' corner in the pub, not caring who sees them anymore. By strokes on the back of his hand when theyre watching a movie with Liv and Chas, caring about nothing but the feel of eachother pressed against their sides. By holding him, tighter than ever when he wakes up in the middle of the night questioning his life. Robert will find everyway there is to say 'i love you' without words, and he'll give them to Aaron.

Robert is brought back from his thoughts as Aaron walks into the kitchen. He gives him a warm goodmorning smile and before he stands; fianly ready to get dressed for work. He looks at liv to finish, 

"And nothing could ever change that"

**Author's Note:**

> again ... ROBERT IS A BABY
> 
> thanks for reading and i hope you have a lovely day


End file.
